


Oscillation

by zipzin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post 2x08, just in the background, not a main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzin/pseuds/zipzin
Summary: Nicole's not sure why she's even listening to relationship advice from a Revenant. Post 2x08





	Oscillation

Nicole was fucked. Truly and completely fucked. It had started yesterday, when she had seen an envelope with her girlfriend’s name on it and opened it. And then realized she was screwed. She didn’t know how screwed, persay, that happened later when said girlfriend had discovered open envelope. All in all one of the worst days of her life. Including the time she was dead on the side of the road for a minute.

Today, she had come in early, hoping to see Waverly and apologize, the first of many no doubt, and hopefully start back on the right track. She wasn’t sure if Waverly didn’t come in, or snuck in and out on one of the breaks that Nicole took, because she never caught sight of the brunette. It was frustrating, but Nicole couldn’t exactly blame her. She spent the entire drive to answer a call about a disturbance composing a text to apologize and hopefully get Waverly to talk to her again. All she got to was _I’m sorry_. There wasn’t much she could say besides that. Her reasons, as she had tossed and turned last night, were terrible and she hated that she had so clearly made the wrong decision.

“Argh!” Nicole said as she pulled up an abandoned warehouse that someone had called in about kid’s messing around. It seemed routine, and by the looks of it, the kids had already left. “This is Officer Haught, I’m going to check on the disturbance call.”

“Copy that.” The radio crackled, “This is dispatch, you’re free to head home after this call.”

“Copy.” Nicole said and then got out of the car. She flipped on her flashlight and peered around. There was nothing of note, the kids were long gone, and she was a half second away from heading back to her patrol car and calling it a night when she heard a loud creak.

She sighed and found a door that seemed to be open slightly and pushed it open. One hand went to her gun and the other pointed her flashlight inside the warehouse. It was mostly empty, except for a bunch of old plastic sheeting that hung from the rafter and swayed in the breeze.

“Hello?” Nicole called out as she walked through several of the sheets.

There was a clang, and Nicole pulled out her gun, as she looked back and saw the door shut. She stared at it for a moment and then let out a breath she was holding and turned around.

There were a pair of bright red eyes.

Nicole squeezed the trigger without a second thought and the Revenant staggered back for a split second and then, with unearthly speed, decked her. Nicole wheezed, and the Revenant, a woman, stood over her and brought her fist down and everything went back.

 

It wasn’t long for Nicole to come to, and realized that she had been deposited in the back of her own squad car. Well, this was embarrassing. She groaned and checked her belt. It wasn’t there. Which included every useful thing she might have had to get out of here. She looked around furtively.

The Revenant, who had long, dark, brown hair was smirking at her from the front seat. “Welcome.” She said.

“You won’t get away with this.” Nicole said, not sure if she was talking about her being kidnapped or whatever grand plan the Revenant had in mind.

“Oh, I know that the Earps will come looking.” The Revenant smiled. “I’m planning on it.”

Nicole briefly considered the fact that there was a decent chance that no Earp would come for her in any immediate future. “If I don’t check in soon, you’ll get the Sheriff.” Nicole smiled. Not that she really expected the Sheriff to have great odds.

The Revenant’s eyes narrowed and then she smiled. “Right, thanks for reminding me.” She picked up the radio. “This is Officer Haught checking in, there was no trace of anyone.”

Nicole’s jaw dropped. Her voice, it was, a perfect copy of Nicole’s own. The radio crackled, “Copy that, this is dispatch, have a good night.”

Nicole was pretty sure that she looked like a fish. Each syllable had been her own and it reminded her of the times that she had heard her own voice played back. Except creepier. A million times creepier.

The Revenant laughed and then started to pull away from the warehouse. They drove down the lone road and Nicole banged against the barrier uselessly and then sat back down and hoped that a car would pass by who she could get the attention of.

“So, who are you?” Nicole finally asked as no car appeared.

“I was a singer.” The Revenant said. “Daisy Macintosh. Quite talented to.”

“And why did Wyatt kill you?” The singer part at least explained the voice thing. At least she hoped. Waverly had mentioned that some Revenants had crazy abilities.

Daisy gave a dangerous smile. “I had the bad habit of luring rich men into my bedroom.” Nicole’s eyebrows raised. “And killing them.” Nicole gave a short nod. “Tour was the best.” Daisy grinned.

Nicole shifted in her seat and looked down at the passing scenery. “Why kidnap me?”

“I need the Earp girl. Especially before she has that child.” Daisy said and Nicole choked. So Wynonna’s pregnancy had reached the Revenants. At least they didn’t know it could be half of theirs.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, and when both of them are here, I’ll kill them and finally be free of this curse.”

Nicole bristled and then shot out, “Well I know for a fact that Waverly wouldn’t show up.”

Daisy gave an incredulous look. “You’re her girlfriend.”

“Well,” Nicole said smugly, “We’re having a very serious fight and she doesn’t want to see me.”

Daisy gave her a look and Nicole realized what she had said. And how she had said it. Her face fell. “Trouble in paradise, huh?”

“Yeah.” Nicole sighed as it all hit her again. “I messed up.”

“Oh.”

Nicole hesitated, but it wasn’t like this Rev would get out alive or anything, “First big fight.”

“What did you do?”

Nicole stared hard at Daisy’s innocent expression. Nicole wasn’t an idiot, at least, not when Waverly wasn’t around, and no matter how confident Nicole was that Wynonna would put Daisy in the ground, the issue of paternity could not be up. “I was controlling.” She settled on.

“Controlling?” Daisy scoffed.

“Yeah.” Nicole nodded. That was good enough.

“You were controlling and now the love of your life won’t come and save you?” Nicole bristled at the word love and studiously stared out the window. And the empty road. Seriously, why was no one driving right now?

“I hid things from her, information, that she was searching for, and I deceived her.” Nicole finally said. That would be the end of it. No more information.

Daisy tsked, “Honey, you do not know how lucky you both have it.” Daisy shook her head as they turned off the main road and onto a dirt one. “Before I got into the business, my father sold me into marriage.” Nicole choked and Daisy continued on, “A wealthy banker,” Daisy snarled, “He paraded me around as the teenage bride I was, loudly commentating on my beauty, and then at night, shove me into bed.” Daisy shivered, “He liked it when I screamed.”

Nicole had to remind herself that this was a Revenant, and that she was being kidnapped. “And so one night I began to slip arsenic into his alcohol.” Daisy’s eyes gleamed, “And when the day came that he couldn’t get out of bed in the morning, I had never felt more alive.” Nicole shivered, no mental reminder necessary. “I got hooked, and never stopped.” She shrugged as if she was discussing something like jogging.

“That’s,” Nicole paused as they rolled up to a small wooden hut. “Fascinating.”

“Yep.” Daisy grinned as she killed the engine. She got out and Nicole readied her body, and as the door opened, Nicole lunged out and tackled the Daisy.

They rolled, and Nicole’s hands fumbled around the waist trying to find something, anything, that would help give her some sort of advantage, when she found herself pinned down on her back. “Feisty.” Daisy commented. Nicole grunted and Daisy brought her forehead down hard.

Nicole’s vision erupted into spots and she howled, and then felt a punch to the face and her vision faded into black.

 

* * *

 

Waverly adjusted her coat as she strode into the police station. Yesterday, she had avoided Nicole in entirety, she was fuming, she still was, but the thought of seeing Nicole’s face, had left a new rage of fire through her body. Now, well she had expected something a hint of an apology by last night, even a simple _I’m sorry_ would have been acceptable. She refused to make the first move, so now, she was mad for a different reason. On top of the other one.

Nicole still cared, right? She was determined to march past Nicole where she sat at her desk and not pay her any attention. Nicole was the one who messed up, and she needed to be the first one to do something about it. Plus, she needed to know that Waverly was doing fine. She. Was. Doing. Fine.

Wynonna had given her wary looks this morning, but Waverly had pointedly ignored them. She didn’t want to discuss the fact that she wasn’t an Earp or that her girlfriend had betrayed her. Not that Wynonna knew about either of those things. Yet.

Waverly marched past the open door, and despite her best effort glanced quickly inside. At Nicole’s desk. Which was empty.

Waverly frowned, but there was only a slight hesitation as she strode forward and into the BBD offices. She was probably on patrol, Waverly realized, and then opened up the file that BBD had left them on the Victorian Widows. With the new information from Wynonna’s surprise visionquest, Waverly needed to go over again what Black Badge had already collated. They couldn’t be missing any detail.

 

Waverly headed out to lunch, Jeremy, Dolls, and Doc, were all arguing about what was the best gun, well to be honest, it was mostly Dolls and Doc, with Jeremy excitedly agreeing with both of them, and she needed out. She had been distracted, a bit, but the fact that Nicole still hadn’t texted her was worrying.

I didn’t do anything wrong, she repeated in her head. Wynonna was napping in a chair in the corner, so Waverly headed out to get a break and some food. Clear her head from all the thoughts of the widows and Nicole. She glanced at Nicole’s desk and saw that it was still empty, she frowned.

“Ho.” A voice said and Waverly spun to see Nedley staring at her from the door of his office.

He was frowning, not his slight downturn that he usually wore, but actually frowning and stared her up and down. “Yes?” Waverly asked.

“Do you know where Haught is?” He finally asked as he studied her.

“What?” Waverly let out. “She’s not,” She looked around, “On patrol or something?”

“No.” He said. “She didn’t come in. And she’s not with you.”

Waverly felt the tips of her ears go red. “No, she didn’t call.”

“No.” Nedley said and his brow furrowed. “She didn’t answer either. I’ll have Sanchez check out her place.” He grumbled and disappeared back into his office.

Waverly nodded, swallowed and then headed straight back into the BBD offices. The boys were still arguing, Doc was pointing at the barrel of one of his revolver’s, and she marched straight over to the dozing Wynonna and gently shook her awake.

“Where? What?” Wynonna asked as she blinked her eyes open. “Oh.”

“I need you to call Nicole.” Waverly said.

Wynonna frowned. “Why do I need to? You’re the one dating her.”

“Please?” Waverly asked and a touch of understanding spread onto Wynonna’s face.

“What’d she do?” Wynonna demanded and made to get out of her chair but Waverly blocked her.

“It doesn’t matter right now.” Waverly said, “But she didn’t come in today and Nedley doesn’t know where she is.”

“And he called her.” Wynonna said and raised her eyebrows.

“Just, can you?” Waverly pleaded and Wynonna sighed.

“Yeah, babygirl, of course.” Wynonna dug her phone out of her pocket.

Waverly watched as Wynonna scrolled to find Nicole’s number and dialed and then held the phone up to her ear. After a couple moments, Wynonna killed the call. “It rang, but no answer.”

Waverly let out a sharp breath and paced for a second. “Try again?”

“Waves, I-” Wynonna stopped at Waverly’s glare and went back to her phone, “Okay, I’ll do it again.”

Waverly watched, but Wynonna just shrugged. “Same result.”

“Maybe, she just slept in or something.”

“Until noon?” Wynonna scoffed and Waverly shot a glare at her sister. She was not helping.

“I’ll just check with Nedley and see what Sanchez has to say.” Waverly said absently.

Wynonna nodded and looked back at her phone as Waverly strode out of the office. Nedley reported that there was nothing at Nicole’s apartment. The cat seemed a bit frazzled, Sanchez had said, but there was no one there and no signs of forced entry or anything.

“Martha says she sounded fine on the radio last night.” Nedey huffed out and the furrow in his brow seemed to get permanent. “Checked out a disturbance and reported it was fine.”

“Hmm.” Waverly said, her heart beginning to pound harder and faster.

“I’ll tell everyone to keep an eye out.” Nedley said, “Do you want to investigate the warehouse?”

Waverly gave him a grateful nod. It was technically against protocol, there was nothing supernatural about it, except that Nicole had simply disappeared into thin air, but BBD had better resources and equipment, and Nedley knew that. He gave her the address and Waverly strode back into the BBD offices.

“Okay.” She said, but the boys kept on talking, “OKAY!” She said louder and they stopped. Everyone stared at her and she clenched her fists. “Nicole’s missing.” She said, “I have her last known address.”

The room seemed to freeze for a second and then Dolls nodded, “Let’s roll out.”

 

* * *

 

Nicole came to with the sound of her ringtone echoing from across the room. She grunted, her mouth parched, her head pounding, her face itching, and her hands tied to a wall.

“Wynonna Earp keeps calling you.” Daisy said. “It’s getting annoying.”

Nicole watched Daisy dropped her phone down and smashed it under her stiletto. Nicole whimpered as she heard it crack. She would be need a third phone in two weeks. “Whoops.” Daisy said and then walked over.

She knelt down and Nicole tried to sweep her legs out from under her. “No, no.” Daisy said. “I’m just trying to decide the best way to send the Earps proof of life. Maybe a finger?” Daisy’s hand stroked Nicole’s and Nicole tried to bat it away.

The leather straps dug into her wrists, but didn’t budge. “It wouldn’t work.” Nicole said with mild panic. “It could be anyone’s finger.”

“You guys have DNA testing.” Daisy said.

“We’re a small town, we have to send it to the city and that can take weeks.” Nicole licked her lips and the taste of copper filled her senses. Oh, she thought, she must have given me a bloody nose.

“Good point.” Daisy drawled in an imitation of Nedley and Nicole bristled. “There’s a reason you’re the star deputy.” Her voice switched back, “Well a picture will have to do.” She got out a polaroid camera, and Nicole blinked in surprise, as Daisy pointed it at her. “Smile.”

Nicole just glared. She couldn’t think of an expression that would be able to convey creepy Revenant who can make her voice sound like anyone you know.

Daisy grabbed the picture and waved it. “That’s bad you know.” Nicole said. “Actually makes it not last as long.” Daisy stopped for a second and then continued.

“I’m not worried about that.” Daisy gave a fake smile. She wrote something on the bottom and then slipped it in an envelope.

“We have some time before I need to deliver that.” Daisy smiled. “I think you need some advice.”

“I really don’t.” Nicole grunted.

“Oh you’re thirsty.” Daisy shook her head in mock sympathy. “My bad. I haven’t kept any of my, friends, alive very long. New to this part. Only used arsenic once.”

She walked back over with a cup of water and gently tipped it towards Nicole’s mouth. Nicole hesitated for a moment, but in the end opened her mouth and drank greedily. The lukewarm water tasted amazing, and Nicole felt like she could think clearer. Too soon, Daisy withdrew the cup and backed away.

She regarded Nicole for a moment. “Since the next time we’ll be seeing each other the Earps will be dead, this won’t help you, but I would be terrible to not advise you.”

“Yeah,” Nicole rolled her eyes, “That’s what would make you terrible.”

Daisy ignored her. “A woman cannot be controlled, that’s an illusion men have created for themselves. You may be a woman yourself, so you should know, that any attempt at control will erupt in your face, it’s just a matter of time.” Nicole looked down at her lap, she couldn’t believe this was happening. A Revenant, a serial killer, was giving her relationship advice. And it wasn’t the worst she had heard. That honor belonged to the star of her high school basketball team. “Just be glad that I got to you before Waverly did.” Daisy smirked and Nicole’s head jerked right back up as her mouth opened in shock. Okay, nevermind. It was the worse. Thinking that Waverly would kill her? “I don’t think you’re a bad woman.

“Now, I’ve got to be going, I’ve got a date with destiny.” Daisy looked over her one more time and examined the restraints, thick leather belts, and then waved and walked out of the cabin with the envelope clutched in her hands.

Nicole stared for a moment, and then heard her patrol car start and the dirt crunching as it rolled away. She couldn’t believe it, a murderer had told her she wasn’t a bad person. A serial killer! Nicole tugged her wrists and cursed that the police academy didn’t prepare her for this. Unlike most of the things in Purgatory, getting out of handcuffs could be a universal thing for cops. Then again, she supposed that cops were not supposed to end up handcuffed to the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

The warehouse, revealed nothing, and Waverly bit her lip to keep from screaming. Wynonna was looking at her phone and sighed, “Jeremy won’t have much luck tracking her cell anymore.” She said, “It keeps going straight to voicemail.”

“Okay.” Waverly said. “Okay.” She was trying very hard not to panic.

Doc and Dolls joined them in the center of the warehouse and they put their guns away. “There’s no sign.” Dolls reported and Waverly nodded.

“It’s okay.” Waverly said. “Something has to turn up.”

Wynonna squeezed her shoulder and Waverly slumped. “In my experience, something will.” Dolls added.

“Do we have any idea who would do this?” Doc asked.

They all looked around and Waverly shrugged, “Unless it’s Tucker Gardener,” Waverly winced, “Then my guess is that it’s a demon.”

“Nicole wouldn’t let Tucker get the jump on her.” Wynonna said, “And the creepy Victorians wouldn’t cover their handiwork. They’ve got no use for a captive.”

Waverly nodded, but it didn’t make her feel better. “So a Revenant then.” Doc stated.

Wynonna nodded and patted Peacemaker on her hip, “Finally getting back to what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“Unless it’s something else.” Dolls stated.

“Are you trying to make this worse?” Wynonna asked and they began to trudge out of the warehouse.

No one commented as they got in the SUV and headed back towards town. Waverly nervously tapped her heel and walked straight to the BBD offices without a word. One of the others could inform Nedley.

Jeremy was bouncing nervously as they filed in and started speaking rapidly, “Her phone’s out of commission, so unless we can use NSA resources we can’t find her that way.” He gave a nervous chuckle.

“What else?” Dolls asked.

Jeremy looked around and then pulled out an envelope. “This came.”

A white envelope shook in his hands, written across in cursive was _WAVERLY_. She froze, and then took it in her own trembling hands. It was already opened, and at a different time Waverly would comment how everyone seems to be opening her mail. There was one thing inside and Waverly pulled it out. She couldn’t stop the gasp.

Nicole had two massive black eyes and a former bloody nose that left a trail down her face and onto her uniform shirt and jacket. Her hands were tied above her head, with what looked like a leather belt. She glared at the camera, and Waverly felt her eyes water. Underneath, in the same writing as the outside was simply _Come alone to 415 Anderson Street if you want to see her alive again_.

“You’re not going alone.” Wynonna said next to her.

“I know.” Waverly nodded. She was furious. She was furious at Nicole for everything, she was furious at whoever had sent her this and kidnapped Nicole, she was furious that Purgatory couldn’t be a normal town for once. They were going to take this fucker down with as much manpower as necessary.

 

415 Anderson Street was a creepy, creepy place. Waverly wished she didn’t know that it used to be a jail. She looked around at the team, shotgun in hand and then marched towards the door.

“Woah babygirl.” Wynonna said. “We’ll go in teams okay. No solo shit.”

Dolls nodded, “I’ll be with Wynonna, Doc with Waverly-”

“And I’ll stay here.” Jeremy nodded and smiled, “Getaway car. Not that we really need it. But I’ll be here.”

“Yes.” Dolls stopped him before he could ramble anymore.

Wynonna looked like she was going to argue for a second and then bit her lip and nodded. “Okay, let’s go break out Haughtstuff and send whatever is in there to hell.”

They marched towards the door, and Wynonna kicked it in. It swung open easily and banged against the wall. “Huh,” She said, “I guess it was already open.”

They walked in, guns level and at the first split in the hallway, Dolls and Wynonna went left and Doc and Waverly went right. They passed a rows of cells, and peered into them. She hoped to see a hint of red hair, something, but there was no such luck.

The wind whistled and Waverly jumped, but there was no movement. “Hello?” Doc called, but there was no answer. They looked at each other and carefully moved forward.

Suddenly, at the end of the hallway was a weak, “Help.”

Nicole! Waverly sprinted forward, following the noise. Suddenly, there was a sharp clang! She spun around. The door had shut. “DOC!” She yelled and started coughing.

“Waverly!” It was muffled, “Are you okay!”

“YEAH! JUST DUSTY!” She looked around. “I DON’T SEE ANY CONTROLS!” Nicole’s voice was growing weaker.

“Me neither!” Doc said.

“I’M GOING FOR NICOLE!” Waverly yelled back and didn’t wait for his reply. This was not the time for hesitation. Wynonna’s warning bounced in her head, but she shook it out.

She took off down the hallway, looking around each corner like Dolls had taught her, when Nicole’s cries stopped. She frowned, but there was no hint of movement. Everywhere was empty, dusty, and dark. The paint was peeling, the walls cracking, and the wind would occasionally howl through holes that Waverly had yet to see. She kept her shotgun level. I should go back, she thought, meet back up with Doc. She hesitated.

“Over here! I need help!” Waverly took off after Wynonna’s voice, took several turns, and her lungs reminded her that she didn’t do cardio on the regular.

It likewise faded and Waverly found herself in a crossing, two hallways merged together. The lights flickered and Waverly swallowed, her heart pounding. She stared down each hallway, and then picked the one of the right. Stay right, she said, then you’ll know how to get out.

She ignored the fact that she had been blindly following voices and had no idea the way she came. Each step echoed and Waverly noticed how fast and hard her heart was beating.

There was a clatter behind her and Waverly whipped around. There was nothing. “I’m not crazy.” She said under breath. “I’m not.”

She peered around, her muscles tensed and breath held in. There was no movement. On either side of the hallway. She swallowed and hesitantly walked forward.

Her body shivered and she inched forward when a figure crashed in from the left. She almost pulled the trigger when she realized who it was. “Wynonna!”

“Waves.” Wynonna smiled in relief. And then hugged her, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, what about you, I heard you yelling.”

“I heard you yelling.” Wynonna stated.

“What?” Waverly said and looked around, “Where’s Dolls?”

“We got split up. This place is like a maze.” Wynonna said. “And Doc?”

“Same.” Waverly said, “I heard Nicole.”

“Me too.”

They both frowned, “I think someone’s playing with us.” Waverly finally whispered out.

“Yeah.” Wynonna agreed. “Well, when has that stopped us before.” She made a gesture with Peacekeeper that Waverly didn’t really understand.

Wynonna lead the way as they started down the hallway again. Waverly’s eyes and ears were peeled, but the only sounds were their footsteps and breathing. There were a pair of double doors before them and Wynonna stopped.

“Ready?” Wynonna asked. Waverly nodded.

Wynonna threw open the doors and Waverly looked around, her shotgun held high. The room was massive, nothing like the mess of hallways they had been in, and throughout it were rusty old benches and tables. Many were on their side, and they seemed to be clustered on the opposite wall.

“Must be the mess.” Wynonna said.

At that moment, the lights turned out and everything plunged into pitch black. There were no windows, and Waverly moved forward, until she was touching Wynonna’s back. Wynonna jumped, and Waverly whispered, “It’s just me.”

“I’m here!”

Waverly spun towards Nicole’s voice and took several steps until she realized that Wynonna wasn’t following.

“Here.”

Her own voice echoed from a different part of the room and Waverly gasped, “What? That’s-”

“Waverly?” Wynonna’s shocked voice sounded from somewhere to her left.

Waverly spun around, but was momentarily dizzy as the blackness seemed to overtake her for a moment.

“I’m right here.” She called.

“Or am I?” The voice, her voice, said from the opposite side.

“Who are you bastard?” Wynonna demanded.

Someone laughed, cruel, high, and cold. Waverly gripped her shotgun higher. “If you send me to hell, then you’ll never find your officer.”

“We will!” Waverly demanded, “We have a lot of resources.”

A faint glowing could be seen and Waverly rushed over to where Wynonna had Peacemaker aloft. She fired.

“Tsk, tsk,” The voice said as the room plunged back into darkness. “I’m not lying. Nicole isn’t here. And you’ll have to do better than that.”

“I heard her voice.” Waverly argued.

“I heard her voice.” Waverly shrunk backwards. It was her own, but mocking.

There was a clang, and Waverly realized she’d tripped over a part of a bench. The clang reverberated.

“It’s just me.” Waverly said. She could almost feel Wynonna moving about aiming Peacekeeper wildly.

“Yeah, just me.”

Waverly froze. That was, that was Willa’s voice.

“Okay, bitch.” Wynonna’s voice was hard, “You’ve had your fun.”

“You’re right. I should kill you both now and bring the curse to an end. Before your spawn is forced to suffer under the same hopelessness your life is.”

“Arghhh!” Wynonna let out a roar when two things happened at once.

The lights flickered on and Waverly was pulled up in the air by her throat. She looked down to see a brunette woman holding her up, her eyes betraying her surprise about the lights. Waverly kicked and the woman let out an oof. Her grip slipped for a second and Waverly kicked again.

She was released and fell down, hard and awkward. Wynonna was over in a second, Peacemaker held out. “Where is Nicole?”

Waverly scooted away and looked up to see Dolls and Doc by the door, both with their guns up and leveled at the woman.

The woman swallowed, “I’m not going to hell.” And then ran.

Doc shot her and she slowed down for a second, when Dolls raised his right arm and clotheslined her. Her body flew horizontally and then landed on the ground hard.

“Are you okay?” Wynonna held out a hand and Waverly grabbed it gingerly.

“What do we do with her?” Doc asked.

“We’ve searched pretty much the whole place. I don’t think Nicole’s here.” Dolls answered.

Waverly stood over the now prone body. “She’s not going to tell us.”

“We can try to make her.” Wynonna said.

They stood in silence and then the Revenant moved. It happened quicker than anyone could expect, she sprung up and bashed Dolls in the nose. In one moment, she had Waverly in a choke hold and slowly backed away from the rest of the group.

“I’ll take one Earp with me.” Daisy grinned and Waverly watched as Wynonna gripped Peacemaker. “That would be good enough.” The arm around her throat was getting tighter, and tighter, black spots edging into her vision. Her hand instinctively reached and when it made contact the arm, Waverly pulled at it, when air rushed back in her lungs. Wynonna refused to look at Waverly, as the familiar sound of hell opening up filled Waverly’s ears. Waverly panted and brought a hand up to her neck.

“I’m sorry, babygirl, I needed to.”

Wynonna crouched down next to her and Waverly leaned on her chest and cried.

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole’s wrists burned, her skin felt like it had been rubbed raw, but she strained and strained and strained. She took a deep breath and let it go. She wasn’t exactly worried, Wynonna and Waverly would be able to take down Daisy, she wasn’t the worst that they had seen, she just wasn’t sure if, once Daisy was taken care of, they would be able to find her.

She stared around the small cabin again. It was sparsely furnished, but messy. Nothing close enough to her that she’d be able to reach anything, she had tried, for probably too long. Nicole looked up and tried to see how her hands were attached to the wall, but the angle made it practically impossible. Her neck ached.

Okay, Nicole let out a breath, you have hands, they can feel around. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her hands were against a rough hewn wood wall, no doubt the same that decorated the rest of the cabin. They were belted together, seemed to be a thick leather, and the buckle was, out of reach. There was a bar, it was thick and reminded Nicole of fire tools, that jutted out of the wall. She splayed her fingers out, and guessed that the bar was connected into a small loop, she couldn’t move her hands around it, and that it was anchored to the wall. Based on how thick the metal was, she guessed that there was no way she would be able to rip it out. She opened her eyes.

“Okay,” Nicole said. “We’re going to do this. And now I’m talking to myself. Great.”

She arched her back and awkwardly pulled her legs forward so that she was kneeling instead of sitting. It took longer than she was comfortable with, and was the only moment she was glad there was no one to witness. Then she leaned her body forward and sent out a little pray hoping this would work.

She pushed out from the wall her whole body leaning away, with her arms taut and bracing forward. There was no budge in the metal, and she stopped, breathing hard. “Okay,” Nicole said, “Okay. We can do this.” She started the motion again and instead tried to slid her left hand down. “COME ON!” She yelled and with a twist of her wrist was free. Her left hand banged into the floor, but the sting didn’t even register.

“YES!” She shouted as her other hand came down. She almost leapt up, but stopped herself in that moment and examined her wrists.

They were rubbed raw, oozing blood,  some of which had run down her arms and dried. She swallowed and then gingerly stood up. She couldn’t quite believe it, she was free. She took a quick glance around the cabin, but as she had seen, there was no faucet, so after retrieving her gear that Daisy had thrown in the corner, walked out of the cabin.

It was dusk, which meant that she hadn’t even been gone for 24 hours. It felt like a whole week. And began to walk down the dirt road. It was long, Nicole thought, and she wished she had figured out where Daisy had gotten that water. Her whole body itched, and shivered. She felt absolutely disgusting and pulled her jacket tighter around herself, and kept walking. The woods thinned and she hit the road.

“Okay,” Nicole said, “Just keep moving.” She ignored the fact she was talking towards herself as she followed the road back towards town.

She didn’t know how long she was walking, her body had began to shiver uncontrollably,  but the turn-off for the road was long gone behind her when she heard the rumble of an engine. She spun around and waved her arms up and down, so the giant truck slowed down.

“Officer?” The driver stuck his head out of the window and Nicole let out a sigh of relief. A part of her had worried it was going to be Champ or one of those dickheads. Instead, Miles Madison stood frowning.

“Can I get a ride back to town?” Nicole asked and she watched as Miles’ face skated down her face, no doubt staring at the dried blood.

“Yeah.” His eyes widened as he examined her, “Hop in. Want me to drop you at the hospital?”

“The station will be fine.”

He gave her a hard look and then shrugged, “Okay.”

Nicole smiled and let out a sigh as she stepped into the heated truck. She almost cried in relief as the feeling soared back into her body. It just had the unfortunate side effect of reminding her that she was bruised and cut up. “And can I borrow your phone.”

“Of course.” Miles nodded and nodded to it in the cup holder.

Nicole took her shaking hands and dialed the Sheriff’s office.

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”

“Martha, thank god.”

“Haught? Nicole?”

“Yeah it’s me.”

She heard shuffling and then a muffled shout, “Nicole’s on the phone!” Linda returned to the phone, “Where are you?”

“I’m in Miles Madison’s truck, heading back.”

“Okay, hold on,” The earpiece was deafened for a moment and then Linda said, “Are you okay?”

“Yes ma’am.” Nicole’s disbelief bled into the phone. “I’ll tell you the whole story when I get back.”

“Of course Officer.”

Nicole hung up, a tentative smile creeping onto her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly stared at the doors for a moment and then stood up and walked out. They might be fighting, but dammit, she needed to be there. She slid up next to Wynonna, who was waiting just inside as they waited for Miles’ truck to pull up. They both watched through the window in silence for a moment until Wynonna spoke up.

“You okay?”

Waverly’s hand went up to her neck, it had began to bruise and there was now a purple band across her neck. “Yeah, I’ll manage.”

Wynonna narrowed her eyes, “And you and Nicole?”

Waverly looked down and didn’t answer.

“Do you need anything?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly gave a weak chuckle and leaned into her sister. “I should be asking you that. How’s the little one?”

“They were not happy walking around creepy murder jail, sheesh, gave me more scares than the Rev chick.” Waverly snorted and Wynonna continued. “But they’ve calmed down.”

“Good to hear.”

The rumble of an engine came into the parking lot and Waverly pulled away. It took everything in her to walk instead of run outside. The door opened and Nicole hopped out. Waverly sharply inhaled as her eyes lingered on Nicole’s appearance. The nosebleed hadn’t been cleaned up, and there was dried blood caked to her face and uniform. The black eyes had only gotten worse, and as she waved at Miles pulling away, Waverly got a glimpse of her bloody wrists.

Without realizing what she was doing, she ran forward and wrapped herself around Nicole.

“Oof.” Nicole said, but her arms came around Waverly and held her there.

“I’m mad at you still.” Waverly said and barely registered that tears were flowing down her face.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Nicole said. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Shhh.” Waverly said, “I’m glad that you’re okay.” Waverly lifted her head and Nicole grinned down at her.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I initially intended this to be straight up crack, but it spiraled into this instead. I'm very happy with it though, and would love to hear what you all think about it. Also I'm [zipzin](http://zipzin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Feel free to chat with me there!


End file.
